NewtonOberly.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{Very friendly, perhaps laying it on a bit thick}'' Welcome, welcome! It's so good to meet you. I truly hope you'll come to think of the Institute as your home. |after=Player Default: It'll take some time, but I could learn to like it here. |abxy=A}} |topic=000D1300 |before=Player Default: It'll take some time, but I could learn to like it here. |response=I'm so glad to hear you say so. and promise I'll work hard to make sure that you do. |after=NewtonOberly: You should know that many of us consider it a great honor to have you here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D12FF |before=Player Default: The only place I want to call home was destroyed a long time ago. |response=I'm truly sorry. This must all be terribly difficult for you. |after=NewtonOberly: You should know that many of us consider it a great honor to have you here. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000D12FE |before=Player Default: I think it's a little too science-fiction for my taste. |response=Of course, I understand. Nearly all of us were born here, but you come form a very different world. |after=NewtonOberly: You should know that many of us consider it a great honor to have you here. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000D12FD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you do here? |response=I'm in charge of housing and provisions. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=It's my mission to ensure that everyone lives a comfortable and productive life. |after=NewtonOberly: You should know that many of us consider it a great honor to have you here. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000D12F8 |before=Player Default: I'm so glad to hear you say so. and promise I'll work hard to make sure that you do. |response=You should know that many of us consider it a great honor to have you here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=00061C1A |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Sincere, friendly}'' Good to see you. Feeling well today? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sincere, friendly}'' I hope all your needs are being seen to. You just let me know if they're not. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Genuine compassion}'' People on the surface have got it pretty bad. Makes me thankful for being down here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Wistful}'' When the lights go down and the stars come out, a man just forgets all his troubles. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed, amused}'' Our newest synths are so lifelike, I keep mistaking them for real people. |after= |abxy=}} Inst303Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153356 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly, enthusiastic / Friendly}'' For what it's worth, I think you're a fine choice to take Father's place. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I'm sure some of the others will question your appointment as our next director. Don't let it bother you. |after= |abxy=}} Inst305Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Amused, add a chuckle at the start / Amused}'' I'm not going to miss everyone complaining about insufficient power levels. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Things have changed for the better since you arrived. Looks like Father was right all along. |after= |abxy=}} Inst308Post |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=001AC5ED |before= |response=''{Sympathetic, supportive... the player's father was killed and you are euologzing him / Sad}'' Your son will leave a lasting legacy here. He truly was a great man and a great leader. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001574CF |trow=4 |before= |response=''{A realization... you were wrong / Impressed}'' I wasn't sure about you, not at first. Now I can see why Father chose you to lead us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sympathetic, supportive... the player's father was killed and you are euologzing him / Sad}'' Your son will leave a lasting legacy here. He truly was a great man and a great leader. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A realization... you were wrong / Impressed}'' I wasn't sure about you, not at first. Now I can see why Father chose you to lead us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sympathetic, supportive... the player's father was killed and you are euologzing him / Sad}'' Your son will leave a lasting legacy here. He truly was a great man and a great leader. |after= |abxy=}} InstituteSS5 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001C9E3F |trow=3 |before=Courser: You know the protocol, sir. Authorized personnel only. |response=''{Irritated, accusing / Irritated}'' So, Doctor Ayo thinks he can hide in his office, does he? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' Well, you can tell him that I intend to speak to Father about these unannounced security sweeps of yours. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' Ransacking my quarters in the middle of the night is totally unacceptable. |after=Courser: I'll pass along your message, doctor. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=001C9E3D |before=Courser: I'll pass along your message, doctor. |response=''{Irritated, forceful / Irritated}'' See that you do. |after= |abxy=A1a}} InstM03 |scene= |srow=18 |topic=00246982 |trow=3 |before=Newton: I gathered these items together for you. I think you'll find them useful. |response=I'll see that the mess in Hydroponics is cleaned up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' I suppose I should also make the funeral arrangements. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Well, there's much to do, so I'll get about it. In the meantime, I'm sure everyone will be relieved that this is over. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000BE7B4 |before=Player Default: There's no need to drag this out. I believe they learned their lesson. |response=''{Relieved, satisfied / Relieved}'' Your compassion and understanding speak well of you. |after=Companion: Cait interjects |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BE7B3 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: They were prepared to let everyone starve to death. They have to die. |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' I... I understand. I'll make the necessary arrangements, though it saddens me to do so. |after=Newton: I'll see that the mess in Hydroponics is cleaned up. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: They were prepared to let everyone starve to death. They have to die. |response=''{Surprised, aghast / Surprised}'' What?! Execute them? But that's not how we do things here. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading / Pleading}'' Please, I beg you, choose something else. Anything. |after=Player Default: There's no need to drag this out. I believe they learned their lesson. |abxy=B2b}} |before=Player Default: They were prepared to let everyone starve to death. They have to die. |response=''{Firm rejection / Confident}'' I'm sorry, but I won't do that. We're not savages. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before= |response=''{Firm, resolute / Confident}'' I must insist that you choose another form of punishment. |after=Player Default: There's no need to drag this out. I believe they learned their lesson. |abxy=B3b}} |topic=000BE7B2 |before=Player Default: Put them on probation. Limit their access to quarters and non-working areas. |response=That's more than fair. I'll see to it that everyone's notified. |after=Companion: Cait interjects |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000BE7B1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Give them supplies and then throw them out. They're banned for life. |response=I wish I could say that would be unfair, but there's no denying those men put all our lives at risk. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I'll see to those supplies. At least they'll have a fighting chance, which is perhaps more than they deserve. |after=Companion: Cait interjects |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000BE7AC |trow=3 |before=Newton: I'll take that holotape back. |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' I also wanted to offer you something as a more personal expression of gratitude. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' I know that your work often takes you to the surface where supplies are scarce. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' I gathered these items together for you. I think you'll find them useful. |after=Newton: I'll see that the mess in Hydroponics is cleaned up. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000BE7AB |trow=2 |before= |response=There is one further matter to discuss. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Broaching a difficult subject}'' Obviously, some kind of disciplinary action must be taken here. The question of what form it takes is up to you. |after=Player Default: There's no need to drag this out. I believe they learned their lesson. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000865CA |before=Player Default: Your compassion and understanding speak well of you. |response=''{Curt, professional}'' I'll take that holotape back. |after=Newton: I also wanted to offer you something as a more personal expression of gratitude. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000B8894 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Frustrated... shouting through a door at someone / Irritated}'' For goodness' sake, be reasonable! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry... shouting through a door at someone / Angry}'' I know you can hear me, now open this door! |after=Newton: Oh, what's the use. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B8893 |before=Newton: I know you can hear me, now open this door! |response=''{Defeated, giving up / Tired}'' Oh, what's the use. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000B8891 |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: What's going on? |response=''{Irritated, exasperated / Irritated}'' Doctor Higgs and Doctor Loken have decided to protest your appointment as Father's successor. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Frustrated / Irritated}'' They've taken control of the BioScience security systems and cut off our food supply. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000B8890 |before=Player Default: I'm sure they'll calm down in time. |response=''{Serious, somber / Somber}'' I know these men, and I can assure you they're completely serious. |after=Player Default: Maybe I can reason with them. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B888F |before=Player Default: They've lost their minds. |response=No, they've lost faith. |after=Player Default: Maybe I can reason with them. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B888E |before=Player Default: Oh, great. Like I don't have enough problems. |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' Well I'm sorry you've been inconvenienced, but solving personnel issues is part of an administrator's job. |after=Player Default: Maybe I can reason with them. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000B888D |before=Player Default: Have they made any demands? |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Not yet, but I expect they'll demand that you renounce all ties to the Institute. |after=Player Default: Maybe I can reason with them. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000B8887 |before=Player Default: Maybe I can reason with them. |response=I believe I can help with that. |after=Newton: I can unlock the maintenance tunnel that leads to the BioScience observation room. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000B8886 |before=Player Default: It's one thing to protest, but this is going way too far. |response=''{Pleading / Pleading}'' Look, I can see that you're angry, but please, talk to them before resorting to more violent measures. |after=Newton: I can unlock the maintenance tunnel that leads to the BioScience observation room. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000B8885 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: This isn't going to change anything. |response=''{Hopeful}'' Well, perhaps if you could just talk to them, this could all be resolved peacefully. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking aloud / Thinking}'' In fact, I think I can help you with that. |after=Newton: I can unlock the maintenance tunnel that leads to the BioScience observation room. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000B8884 |before=Player Default: Is there a way I can communicate with them? |response=As a matter of fact, there is. |after=Newton: I can unlock the maintenance tunnel that leads to the BioScience observation room. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000B887E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I believe I can help with that. |response=I can unlock the maintenance tunnel that leads to the BioScience observation room. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=From there, you should be able to communicate with Higgs and Loken. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=If you can't reason with them, you can use this holotape to access the command functions on the observation room terminal. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Worried, urging restraint / Worried}'' That should give you some options. Just please, try to talk to them first. Use violence only as a last resort. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000B8892 |before= |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' That was... unfortunate. We don't like violence here, and I fear your actions will have consequences. |after=Player Default: The food supply is secure. I'd still call that a win. |abxy=A}} |topic=000BE7AA |before=Player Default: The food supply is secure. I'd still call that a win. |response=''{Lecturing / Neutral}'' In the short-term, perhaps, but choosing violence always carries a cost. |after=Newton: I'll see that the mess in Hydroponics is cleaned up. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BE7A9 |before=Player Default: Stop whining and be grateful I got your food supply back. |response=''{Apologetic / Apologetic}'' Yes, of course. Sorry if I seemed ungrateful. |after=Newton: I'll see that the mess in Hydroponics is cleaned up. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BE7A8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The important thing is that we got the food supply back. |response=''{Relieved}'' You're right, of course. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Hint of sadness. / Sad}'' When Higgs and Loken chose their path, they chose the consequences that go with it. |after=Newton: I'll see that the mess in Hydroponics is cleaned up. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000BE7A7 |before=Player Default: What was I supposed to do, let everyone starve? |response=''{Apologetic / Apologetic}'' I don't meant to preach. I simply wish that matters could have been resolved more peacefully. |after=Newton: I'll see that the mess in Hydroponics is cleaned up. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000B8892 |before= |response=''{Impressed, pleased / Impressed}'' Bravo! I admit, I was fearing for the worst, but I can see that I underestimated you. |after=Player Default: I'm just glad they listened to reason. |abxy=A}} |topic=000BE7BC |before=Player Default: I'm just glad they listened to reason. |response=Indeed. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BE7BB |before=Player Default: Keeping our food supply secure is your responsibility. This better not happen again. |response=''{Confident}'' I'll make it my top priority. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BE7BA |before=Player Default: I'm starting to get used to that. |response=''{Apologetic / Apologetic}'' I apologize. I won't doubt you again. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000BE7B9 |before=Player Default: What do you mean "you feared the worst?" |response=''{Apologetic / Apologetic}'' I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000BA83F |before= |response=''{Tiinkering with something... almost rhetorical}'' Here we are. Just give me a moment... |after=Newton: There, it's unlocked. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BA83E |before=Newton: Here we are. Just give me a moment... |response=There, it's unlocked. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=15 |topic=000BBF50 |trow=9 |before= |response=Remember, they control the defense systems. Be careful |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=For what it's worth, I have every confidence in you. Higgs and Loken do not speak for all of us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I can understand why Higgs and Loken are frustrated. To not be consulted on a decision of that magnitude must feel like an insult. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There's an opportunity here to demonstrate your ability to lead. I hope you'll make the most of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=In all my years, I've never seen anything like this. The sheer impertinence of it! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Doctor Higgs has always been one to complain. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It's damned selfish, that's what it is! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I begged them to stop this nonsense before you returned, but of course they wouldn't listen. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm as frustrated right now as I've ever been. I just can't believe this. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BA83D |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Shouting through a closed door at someone}'' It's not too late to change your minds! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Shouting through a closed door at someone}'' No good can come of this, Lawrence. You won't win! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Muttering to yourself... Incredulous...}'' This is just unbelievable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Muttering to yourself... Incredulous...}'' In all my years, I have never seen such nerve! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000B887F |trow=2 |before= |response=Yes, well, it seems we're at an impasse. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I understand that they feel slighted, but it won't change anything. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files